Projection displays are increasingly being used for television applications. Generally, projection displays comprise a light source, filters for separating the light from the light source into colors, one or more spatial light modulators (this can be, for example, one or more liquid crystal arrays or micromirror arrays), and projection optics for projecting an image from the array(s) onto a target. Light sources for such projection displays are often arc lamps which require a period of time (often on the order of minutes) to warm up. As set forth in “UHP Lamps for Projection Systems” by Pekarski et al. (Philips Research Laboratories), incorporated herein by reference, the physics of lamps such as UHP (ultra high performance) lamps is such that a time period is required for the lamp to turn on, once such a lamp is turned off. Such warm up time can be an annoyance to a viewer of a projection television—particularly if the television is accidentally turned off.
The spatial light modulator can be one such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,840 to Huibers or U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,961 to Ilkov et al., which spatial light modulator can be addressed such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,388,661 to Richards, each of these being incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.